halohistoryandgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Legends
Halo Legends is an anime-styled series of seven short films. It is under six production houses, namely Bones, Bee Train, Casio Entertainment, Production I.G., Studio 4°C, and Toei Animation. Films Prototype: Taking place during the Battle of Algolis, Prototype tells the story of a Marine who, despite orders to destroy an advanced prototype armor, uses the suit to buy time for civilians and UNSC forces evacuating from the planet. The Package: A CGI-film taking place during a SPARTAN-II raid consist of John-117 and his team on a Covenant CAS-class assault carrier using Booster Frames to recover "the package" safely. The Duel: Taking place long before the Human-Covenant War, The Duel tells the story of an Arbiter, Fal 'Chavamee, who refuses to accept the Covenant Religion. Homecoming: Focused on the tragedies involving the SPARTAN-II recruitment in 2517, and the SPARTANs coming to terms with their origins. Origins: An expansive history of the 100,000 year long Halo universe. It is comprised of two parts, featuring Forerunner-Flood War and the Human-Covenant War. The Babysitter: A story about the rivalry between the SPARTAN-II Commandos and the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers as they're ordered to inflate a Covenant-controlled world to assassinate a Covenant San 'Shyuum. Odd One Out: A non-canon and satirical interpretation of the Halo universe featuring SPARTAN-1337. Trivia *In Origins it says that the Covenant and Humanity worked together to defeat the Flood. They didn't. The Flood was not discovered until the events of Halo: Combat Evolved, and the Covenant never worked with Humanity (bar the Covenant Separatists in Halo 2 and Halo 3). *The movie gives Cortana's age as 7: "Chief, can you hear me? When I was born, 7 years ago, I already possesed the entire sum of recorded human knowlege." This places her time of Rampancy as approximately three years after Master Chief enters the cryo-chamber at the end of Halo 3. *In Halo Orgins the infection forms are shown to be able to hover/fly however the infection forms in all the Halo game which they appear in they never fly only crawl and jump. *In Halo Origins the scene remade from the 2nd to last mission of Halo 2 is shown that a Phantom crash lands on High Charity, thus releasing the Flood. This is different from the game, where it is shown as a Pelican's crash landing. *One explanation for the above change is that since High Charity is such a massive ship, one single Pelican probably wouldn't be enough to infest the whole ship. There would have to be multiple ships (like the Phantom shown) for the Flood to successfully infest the whole ship. *In Halo Origins; Thel Vadam (The Arbiter) Is shown to be at High Charity when the Flood invade alongside with the Prophet of Regret this is not possible due to the Arbiter being sent to Installation 05 by the Gravemind and the Prophet of Regret is shown in Halo 2 to have been absorbed by the Gravemind. *The above inconsistencies may be due to Cortana's rampancy, which was caused by the Gravemind during the events of Halo 3. This causes the AI to flesh out memories that may not belong to her and are mostly inaccurate. This was also further supported by Frank O Connor. *Another theory as to why these inconsistencies exist is to showcase key game characters (like the Prophet of Regret and the Arbiter). *In Halo Origins the ring worlds are represented as being merely weapons, unlike in the games where they were depicted as "Ring Worlds" (e.g the rings have water and continents). Where in Origins it's just a big grey circular object with no water, continents or structures, so basically no chance of supporting life. Two reasons for this may be Cortana's rampancy or possibly the art director wanted to take a straight approach to show the true purpose of the ring worlds. *In The Duel, the Hunters are shown to be massive, boasting a much more size than the Hunters of the Halo games; the Arbiter clamped onto a Hunter's back, and the size comparison is very different. Other ﻿ ﻿